Typical data loss prevention processes tend to take an “all or nothing” approach. Either users are given full access to read, copy, and modify targeted data or the users are prevented from accessing the targeted data entirely Although the systems running these processes may keep data logs, selective permission to access and/or write files is not permitted. As a result, creators or owners of files do not have control over the file once the file is shared or made public. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for providing selective access and write ability to data in a business environment.